Past Tense
by withbothhands
Summary: AU one-shot about Yuffie. Sort of a Reincarnation!fic.


AN: So, I was sitting at my computer, (trying to learn the Hare Hare Yukai dance, but that's not important right now) when I thought, 'Hey. I've never written fanfiction!' So, after much deliberation, I decided on a drabbleish sort of thing. I don't really trust myself around anything with much of a plot. Thus, this was born. AU, and all that good stuff. I'm not quite so sure about the rating though. I mean, nine year olds know what lingerie is, right? But if you guys think it's inappropriate or something then I'll change the rating.

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. There, I said it. The cat's finally outta the bag. Man, it feels good to get that off my chest.

--

Ahh. The mall. Meeting place of all everyone ages twelve to seventeen. Home of the best soft pretzels this side of the Mississippi. Shoes, clothes, and bourbon chicken, all wrapped up in one huge, smelly, loud, and altogether very enjoyable place.

"Hey, let's go in here! Lookit those shoes! And those shorts! Ohmygawd this place is so cute! "

"Yuffie, where would you ever wear those? They-"

"Look small enough to be a belt! Sheesh, d'ya want every guy in town to think that you're a slut?"

They just had to go and ruin her day. Stupid Aerith and her… making sense. And Sora! Why was he even there? At the mall? With a bunch of girls!? Yuffie sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, let's go here instead."

Aerith nodded her head approvingly, already eyeing the pink dress in the window display. Sora snorted.

"Aerith, you already have that dress," he grinned, "you're wearing it right now! Yuffie looked at Aerith then back up at the window. With a hand place on her chin and a conspiratorial glint in her eye she said, "I dunno, this shade seems a little more subtle. Kinda thing you'd wear to church or somethin'."

Aerith cocked her head to the side. "I wear this dress to church all the time." Sora snorted again, before bodily dragging them both inside.

--

Yuffie wiped an invisible drop of sweat from her brow.

"Wow guys, that was some hard core shopping right there."

Aerith giggled as Sora tried to say something from behind the huge pile of shopping bags he was holding.

"Speak up, Sora!" Yuffie said as she flounced toward her VW Bug. There was a loud crash and then Yuffie clearly heard Sora's voice cut through the awkward silence like a knife.

"I said, I think I'm gonna drop these bags."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock…" Yuffie murmured as she bent down to help him pick up the bags.

"I don't remember buying this…" Aerith said quietly as she lifted something black and lacy, very _very_ lacy, from the bag she was holding. Two pairs of eyes turned toward her and Sora's widened in shock.

"Yuffie… you were messing around with that in Victoria's Secret."

Yuffie frowned, "Yeah, but I wouldn't buy something that expensive for a joke…" Yuffie trailed off as Aerith overturned the bag. Tubes of lipgloss and eye makeup tumbled out.

"I definitely would have remembered you paying this much for make up, Yuffers." Sora said as the read the price tags.

"Maybe we picked up the wrong bags-"

"No way, I watched our bags while you guys used the bathroom. This is definitely ours."

Aerith turned to Yuffie, eyes wide. She nibbled on her lower lip nervously before opening her mouth.

"Yuffie… you didn't steal these, did you? I mean, you wouldn't do that… right?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes and drew herself to her full height of five feet and two inches. "Excuse me? I come from a long line of-"

"Blah blah blah, respected Wutai citizens, blah blah blah, great leaders, honesty, respect, tradition, all that good stuff. But if you did… you know we won't judge you, Yuffie. But we gotta return this stuff."

"I didn't steal any of that, Sora! I wouldn't do something like that, that's _not_ me, alright?"

"We know, Yuffie," Aerith interjected, "but we still have to do something about of all this."

Yuffie was tight-lipped, but she slowly nodded her head. Sora sighed and went back to throwing everything back into the bag.

--

As they were walking back into the mall, Aerith paused. "How are we going to return all this? I mean, can we just walk in and say, 'Sorry, we might have stolen this stuff on accident.'?"

Sora shrugged. "We can probably just leave the bag by the door." He stopped and turned to look at Yuffie. She still seemed a bit upset about what he'd said earlier. With a grin on his face, he suddenly jumped on Yuffie. "Hey, maybe you were a ninja in a past life!"

Suddenly forgetting her anger, she scrunched up her nose in confusion, "Whaddya mean? Ninjas kill people. It's not like I ran in there with a katana and murdered a bunch of underwear."

"No, I mean, ninjas are stealthy right?" Sora continued at Yuffie's tentative nod, "So then, maybe you're so stealthy that you stole all that junk and your brain didn't even know it! Like, a reflex from your past life or somethin'."

Yuffie nibbled on her bottom lip for a while, but then she smiled and struck a pose.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie! It's perfect."

Aerith smiled. Sora really was a calming influence.

"We have to come to the mall more often…" Aerith giggled.

"Yeah, maybe the Great Ninja can score me some video games."

Yuffie grinned and bopped Sora on the head. "I only use my powers for good!"

Sora groaned and rubbed the top of his head. "Oh, so you won't get me video games, but you'll get yourself lingerie…"

"Shut up!"

--

I sort of… lost my inspiration there. But, it's my first, so that gives me automatic immunity to flames. Booyah.

Please, please, **please** **review**. I need some feedback. Tell me what you liked! Tell me what you didn't like! Just tell me something that I can use to improve my writing.


End file.
